1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to role-playing games, and more particularly, a role-playing game that provides players with ways to select and arrange an assortment of game pieces for play.
2. Description of the Related Art
Role-playing games (RPGs) are well-known in the field of gaming. A player of an RPG assumes the role of one or more characters, and then populates various fantasy scenarios with the one or more characters. Though popular, RPGs often have constraints that players find limiting, or that add very little strategic texture to gameplay. Conventional RPGs are often designed for play by strictly advanced, or by strictly novice players; or may have an overabundance of constraints on placement of gamepieces on a playing surface and so forth.
Conventional RPGs constrain players, for example, to games between a limited number of opponents; or to commencement of play with equal numbers of gamepieces; or to assuming the roles of characters having limited versatility during gameplay; or to playing in a game environment that is immutable across instances of gameplay. A character of limited versatility might, for example, only be able to carry out one particular maneuver during a turn of play; or might have a limited repertoire of available actions; or might have characteristics not amenable to modification once play has commenced.
Accordingly, there is a need for a game that provides players with a unique set of scenarios and experiences each time the game is played. There is also a need for a game that provides elements of flexibility and versatility to free players from the constraints imposed by conventional RPGs, and that provides accessible gameplay to players across many skill levels.